For a user of an elevator brake system it is eminent to know the status of the elevator brake system, how effectively it is operating right now, and when maintenance is required. In other words it is important for the user to rely on the function and performance of the elevator brake system. To monitor an elevator brake system a number of different physical parameters need to be detected, measured, processed, and analyzed. A design and built-up of such a sensor system using common sensing technologies will be reasonably complex and large in volume and may also be cost intensive. One important physical parameter of an elevator brake system is the actually applied elevator brake force, that is the mechanical force with which the elevator brake pads are “pressed” against the elevator brake disk or the elevator brake drum. But also the remaining lifetime, the geometry of the elevator brake pad and elevator brake disk/drum etc. may be relevant parameters.